Louis XIV en lettres
by montecristo1838
Summary: Il s'agit d'une correspondence épistolaire et imaginaire de Louis XIV et de sa famille.J'ai utilisé l'ancienne orthographe.Par example: mari-mary; tête-teste; écrire-escrire; savoir-sçavoir; moi- moy.Pour les terminaisons: -ai :ay ;- ais: ois ; ait: oit J'espère que ça vous plaira:)N'hésitez pas de me corriger si vous trouvez des erreurs de grammaire ou de style.
1. Chapter 1

**Louvre, 1658**

**Monsieur,**

**Hier j'ay vu Votre Altesse se promener avec le comte de Guiche****dans la cour des Nobles, et j'ay à peine pu contenir mon dépit. Donc vous n'avez plus besoin de ma compagnie ? Mesme mon amitié ne vous touche point ?**

**En trouvant ce petit impertinent vous pensez que je vous oublieray. Jamais !**

**Monsieur ! Oh !vous sçavez combien je tiens à vous et combien je souffre dans cette situation. Vous allez briser mon cœur en cent parties. Oh !...oh !oh !non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour que je regagne votre faveur : faut-il que je laisse pousser mes cheveux et soigner les muscles comme votre comte ? Si c'est cela, je feray tout, seulement que je puisse entrer chez vous sans timidité et vous embrasser, mon amour. **

**Je vous en prie, mon seigneur de me délivrer de ce tourment !**

**Puis-je encore compter sur votre amitié et affection ou je seray délaissé sans retour, sans pitié ?**

** Votre ****Philippe **

**Chevalier de Lorraine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Louvre, 1658**

**Mon chéri,**

**Je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas. Armand n'est que mon amy, rien de plus.**

**Toy seul règnes sur mon cœur. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, mon beau.**

**Je te promets qu'il ne prendra jamais ta place et la preuve est que j'ay fait faire ton appartement à costé du mien. Chaque fois quand j'ay besoin de toy tu me viendras et nous jouirions des plaisirs les plus extatiques. Tu as encore l'air fâché ? Eh, bien, je te nomme mon favori et je te donne deux abbayes de ton choix. Seulement ne dit pas que tu me quittes. Je ne le supporteray point.**

**Ah !chéri, mon amour, viens vite, je t'attends dans ma chambre. Je vais te montrer un truc que m'a enseigné M. Philippe Mancini. Tu vas l'adorer ! Ah !**

** Ton ****Philippe**** à jamais**

** Duc d'Anjou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Louvre, 1658**

**Chère mademoiselle,**

**Il y a déjà quelques jours que je vous vois à la cour et que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé encore .Pourquoy ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous embarrasse ? Car vous devez sçavoir que depuis le premier moment que je vous ay vue, je ne puis plus dormir. Savez-vous pourquoy? Le savez-vous?...moy, je ne m'ose pas le confesser.**

**Je n'ose pas vous dire tout ce qui est dans mon cœur que votre regard me hante nuit et jour, que vos beaux yeux me font périr d'amour et enfin…que je vous aime. Oui, je vous aime chère mademoiselle et je ne puis m'en empêcher. Maintenant que vous savez tout ce que je sens, vous pouvez disposer de mon cœur et de mon estre.**

**P.-S. Je vous en prie de venir à mon concert au palais de Tuileries le prochain jeudi. Beauchamp a préparé une belle surprise que j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Louis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Palais Mazarin, 1658**

**Monsieur mon roy,**

**En entendant que la dernière lettre estoit de vous, mon cœur a senti un trouble étrange que je n'avois point éprouvé auparavant. Ah ! pourquoy m'avez-vous escrit monsieur ? Juste en ce moment, où je pensois que mon cœur estoit libre, que je vous avez oublié ! Mon Dieu ! Pourquoy tant de peine pour cacher tout ceci !?**

**Mais…mais c'est impossible ! Vous estes le roy, mon seigneur et…non, non, c'est…Votre cœur…vous vous trompez, c'est bien cela. Oui. Vous estes confus et vous ne pouvez régler vos sentiments.**

**Soyez assuré, Sire que je ne manqueray pas à votre concert. Vous dansez si merveilleusement que moy, aussi, j'ay envie quelque fois de danser le ballet. Mais, bien sûr, c'est impossible.**

** Adieu mon roy**

**Marie Mancini **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuileries, 1658**

**Chère mademoiselle,**

**Vous ne sçavez pas comment vous me désespérez. Pourquoy ne pas laisser parler votre cœur ?!Qu'est-ce qui vous arreste ? Est-ce mon rang? C'est bien cela? Mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Je peux ce que je veux. Personne ne puit m'empêcher de vous aimer. Mais correspondriez-vous à mes sentiments? Me laisseriez-vous souffrir de votre indifférence? Ou bien vous m'accorderiez un aveu de votre part.**

** Votre ****Louis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuileries, 1658**

**Sire,**

**Vos sentiments me comblent et vos yeux perçants arrivent jusqu'au fond du mon cœur. Sçavez-vous que lors que vous dansiez et m'envoyiez des regards pleins de feu, mon cœur palpitoit de joie et j'ay senti une fierté sans égale, que c'estoit à moy que vous envoyiez ces regards. Je m'efforçois à dissimuler les battements de mon cœur, mais ce fut en vain. Ce sentiment à qui je ne puis plus échapper me fait souffrir énormément. Ah !pourquoy vous ay-je connu? Sans vous, j'aurois été plus heureuse et je n'aurois point connu cette terrible souffrance qui me fait mourir de désir. Un sentiment jusqu'à maintenant ignoré a envahi toute mon âme et je vous demande secours. Que dois-je faire?**

** Votre amye**

**Marie Mancini**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuileries, 1658**

**Ma chère amye,**

**Que je bénis ce jour où vous m'avez découvert tout ce qui est dans votre cœur !**

**Seroit-ce possible que la plus belle et la plus charmante fille au monde aime ce pauvre serviteur ?!Suis-je assez heureux pour cela ?!**

**Je vous implore de me consentir un rendez-vous dans les Jardins des Tuileries, ce soir à huit heures, près du Petit bassin.**

**Je vous attendray jusqu' à 21:30 , si vous ne venez pas, je penseray que vous ne voulez rien avoir avec moy. Mais mon cœur espérera.**

** Votre ****Louis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Palais Mazarin, 1658**

**Mon amy,**

**Vous me permettriez de vous appeler ainsi, n'est-pas? Depuis hier cela m'est permis.**

**Je n'ay jamais été embrassé par un roy et voilà déjà deux fois que j'ay eu cette honneur. Dio Santo !je rougis. Je ne pense qu'à mon oncle qui deviendra furieux s'il découvre quelque chose.**

**J'irois à l'Hôtel de Bourgogne ce soir, avec Hortense et mon oncle. On donne « Cinna ».Vous verray-je là?**

** Votre ****Marie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Palais Mazarin, 1658**

**Chère madame,**

**Vous pouvez rester tranquille, la situation est sous mon contrôle.**

**Il est vray que ma nièce et le roy se sont rencontrés hier soir dans les Jardins des Tuileries, et qu'ils y sont restés plus d'une heure, mais cela ne doit point vous inquiéter. Cela passera. Mais d'abord que je vous donne tous les détails de ce rencontre, comme vous avez demandé : Sa Majesté arriva à huit heures moins cinq. Après quelques minutes il commença à s'impatienter quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'installa derrière un buisson, juste à costé du Petit bassin. Marie arriva aussitost.**

**-Marie, c'est vous !s'écria le roy.**

**-Louis ! Oh, pardon, Votre Majesté-dit Marie.**

**-Non, Maire. Pour vous c'est Louis. C'est seulement sous ce nom que vous pouvez vous adresser à moy.**

**-Mais pourquoy cette intimité? Nous ne sommes que…**

**-…que des connaissances – l'interrompit-t-il – mais plus tard nous serions… on ne sait jamais.**

**-Sire !elle rougit.**

**-Pardonnez-moy. Je ne voulois point vous intimider - dit-il en la prenant par la main- ce n'est que… Mon Dieu que vous tremblez !**

**-Moy, Sire !?**

**-Marie ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire? **

**Elle baissa les yeux. Il eut un moment de silence.**

**« Je suis très heureux de vous voir, icy, avec moy. »Marie se sentit incommodée.**

**-Sir…Louis, si j'ay venu c'est pour vous dire que je ne puis plus. Je vous supplie de me délivrer de ce tourment. C'est que…**

**-Tu es venue me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes comme je t'aime !dit-il en pressant ses mains contre son cœur.**

**Marie commença à pleurer. »Oh oui !je vous aime Louis, comme je n'ay jamais aimé. Depuis notre premier rencontre…**

**-Oh, Marie !mon amye ! Tu m'aimes, tu aimes ton Louis. **

**Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Marie s'obstina, mais le roy l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**-Ma chère Marie !**

**-Louis, mon amy…il caressa son visage. Ils tremblèrent de désir.-Il est fort tard Louis – dit-elle. Permettez-moy de me retirer au palais.**

**-Ma chérie-et il lui baisa la main. Puis ils se séparèrent.**

**Mes gens surveilleront leurs rencontres. Maintenant il faut fermer la lettre, car on vient de m'annoncer que le carrosse des ambassadeurs du roy d'Espagne s'approche de Paris. Prévenez Sa Majesté de son arrivée.**

**Mazarin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Palais de Saint-Cloud, 1658**

**Cher amy,**

**Vous ne pouvez pas m'assurer que la situation est sous le contrôle. Chaque jour le temps travaille contre nous. Louis est tout épris pour votre nièce. Ils se rencontrent en cachette comme vous me le décrivez chaque fois, et je sens que c'est de l'amour. Il a fait venir des maitres de langue, il apprend l'italien ! Je vous dis, c'est une chose bien sérieuse. Ils vont à l'Hôtel de Bourgogne chaque soir et mesme dansent ensemble des ballets. Il faut faire quelque chose et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous devons les séparer. Ah ! Une idée me vient à esprit ! Mais je vous en parleray bientost.**

** Adieu mon amy,**

** je rentre au Louvre demain**

**Anne **


	11. Chapter 11

**Louvre, 1658**

**Caro mio ben,**

**Sono così contento e emmozionato di poter vederti di nuovo!Ma questa volta vorrei un luogo speciale. Te souviens-tu du château de Chambord dont je t'ay parlé ? ****J'ay décidé d'y aller pour les festes. J'iray avec mon frère et ma suite. Ma mère et le cardinal resteront à Paris à cause des ambassadeurs d'Espagne. Je les ay reçus hier, ces bestes-là ! Si tu pouvois voir leur habit ! En plus leur moustache ! Ridicule !**

**Qu'en penses-tu ma bien-aimée? Viendras-tu? J'ay mesme songé à ceci : tu te cacheras dans mon carrosse et nous voyagerons ensemble ! ****Di sì mio ben!**

** Mia Maria**

** Amore mio**

** Ti voglio ben**

** Caro mio ben**

**Il tuo ****Luigi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Louvre, 1658**

**Ah, mon cher Armand,**

**Je suis très fâché que je doive accompagner mon frère au chasteau de Chambord. Il s'amusera avec mademoiselle de Mancini .Et moy !?Ah ! Si tu pouvois venier avec moy! Mais mon frère n'acceptera pas.**

**Ah !mon chaton, tu me manques déjà ! Je ne pourrois me distraire qu'avec l'image de ton corps, mon bel Adonis. Chaque fois quand je m'ennuie, et c'est presque tout le temps, je me souviendray de ton grain de beauté sur cet endroit particulier que j'ay baisé.**

**Ah !je n'en puis plus : je vais parler à Louis…Hélas ! Il a refusé. Il dit qu'il ne veut voyager qu'avec moy, pas avec mes amys.**

**Je ne puis le désobéir, enfin c'est mon roy.**

** Adieu mon Guichi-Guili, ou à bientost !**

**Philippe**

** Duc d'Anjou **


	13. Chapter 13

**Louvre, 1658**

**Mon cher fils,**

**J'ay une belle nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**Vous allez épouser l'infante d'Espagne Marie-Thérèse, votre cousine germaine.**

**Le cardinal et moy, nous avons consenti, les ambassadeurs sont partis pour apporter la réponse à mon frère. Ce sera une bonne alliance. Ainsi nos deux royaumes ne combattront jamais plus l'un contre l'autre. Je vous prie de revenir au plus vite, car il faut faire des préparatifs.**

** Je vous embrasse mon fils**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chambord, 1658**

**Quoy ! Moy, épouser l'infante !jamais ! Plutost mourir !**

**Non, ce mariage est impossible car j'aime une autre. J'aime Marie Mancini. Et nous nous marierons ! Personne ne pourra nous séparer !**

**Nous nous aimons ! Non ! Je refuse !**

**Louis**


	15. Chapter 15

**Louvre, 1658**

**Louis ! Rentre à Paris immédiatement ! Tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu es roy de France !et tu es en âge de te marier. Cette Mazarinette t'a fait perdre la teste. Arreste de te comporter comme un héros de romans. Des obligations t'attendent, et tes amourettes en doivent souffrir. **

**Oui, mon fils, tu es un homme, je le sais, mais aussi tu es un roy ! Souviens-t' en ! **

** Ta mère**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	16. Chapter 16

**Palais Mazarin, 1658**

**Ma chère nièce,**

**Mazi,Nazi,Marini**

**Comme tu as déjà entendu, le roy va se marier. C'est pour le bien du royaume. Ne m'en veux pas cara mia nipotina. Je sais que tu aimes le Roy, mais ton destin est autre, pas auprès de luy .Ne pleure pas mia Marinina. Le destin a voulu ainsi. ****Tu devi partire per Roma per sposarti...**

**Non puoi mai veder Luigi neanche parlarli.**

** Il tuo zio che ti vuole bene**

**Julio Mazarini**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tuileries, 1658**

**Je vous supplie ma mère, laissez-moy la voir, luy parler pour la dernière fois ! Ah !combien je souffre !**

**Je mourray sans elle, ma mère ! Combien je l'aime .Vous estes tous des criminels !**

**Ma mère…pourquoy ? Pourquoy me faites-vous souffrir?**

**Louis**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chasteau de Vincennes, 1658 **

**Ma chère Marie,**

**Ma bien-aimée, mon seul amour !**

**Je t'escris tout désespéré de douleur et de détresse, en espérant que cette lettre arrivera jusqu' à toy et que je te verray avant de partir. Comment le destin peut-il nous jouer un tel tour ! Juste maintenant lorsque nous jouissions d'un bonheur extresme. Ma Marie, ma chère femme. Je te garderay toûjours dans mon cœur comme ma seule et unique épouse. Il n'y aura aucune infante. Toy seule régnera sur mon cœur et mon âme. Ah !mon Dieu ! Pourquoy notre félicité devoit finir ? Ma belle amye, je me souviendray toûjours de nos ballets, de nos rencontres et surtout de notre séjour dans Chambord. Dans ce château nous avons jouit des délices paradisiaques. Rien ne pouvoit nous empêcher d'estre heureux. Pas mesme ce petit accident quand nous sommes tombés dans la Loire et avons failli de nous noyer.**

**Sçache ceci Marini : tu seras toûjours à moy, à personne d'autre. Je ne permettray ton mariage. Nous serons toûjours ensemble et pour nous aimer. Adieu mon amour et prie pour moy, comme je prieray pour toy, que le Seigneur nous donne assez de courage et de force de continuer.**

**N'oublie point ,mon adorée que je ne t'oublieray jamais.**

** Ton ****Louis**** à jamais**


	19. Chapter 19

**Marseille, 1658**

**Mon doux amy,**

**J'ay à peine le courage de t'escrire. Que ce m'est pénible ! Tant de pensées me traversent par l'esprit et je ne sais par où commencer. Non, je ne diray rien sur nos rencontres sur le lac, dans les parcs des châteaux de Saint-Germain et Vincennes. Ce furent l'un de mes plus heureux jours de ma vie. Comme nous nous aimions et jouissions d'un parfait bonheur ! Le médaillon avec ton image me rappellera toûjours ces beaux moments de ma vie et que je fus aimée par un roy.**

**Tu sais Louis, il y a des choses dont la Providence s'occupe. Notre mariage fut impossible, mais point notre amour. Et je suis sure que notre amour, s'il survit rassemblera nos âmes et permettra de nous aimer pour toûjours.**

** Adieu mon cher Louis, mon roy, mon amour,**

** Ma seule consolation**

**Ta Marie Mancini**


	20. Chapter 20

**Louvre, 1659**

**Querida e muy amada prometida,**

**Il y a déjà quatre jours dès la signée de la traité des Pyrénées et après tout ce qu'on nous a parlé, votre père, Philippe ****IV**** et notre mère, sur votre beauté et sur votre conduite très religieuse, nous sommes impatient de vous voir en France. Les bruits courent que vous dépassez toutes les princesses par vos grâces et vos charmes. Seroit-ce vray ? Vous savez, ici on apprécie beaucoup les blondes et la coutume est que toutes les reynes de France soyent blondes. Vous l'estes, n'est-ce pas?**

**Je vous en prie, accordez-moy ce bonheur et envoyez-moy une mesche de vos cheveux, pour la garder en souvenir de vous, jusqu'à votre arrivée en France.**

** Votre tendre fiancé**

**Louis****, roy de France**


	21. Chapter 21

**El Escorial, 1659 **

**Querido prometido,**

**Estoy muy feliz de vous entendre parler ma langue. Comme vous vous efforcez d'escrire en espagnol moy aussi, je m'efforce d'apprendre la votre.**

**Vous me pardonneriez bien pour les fautes d'orthographe que je commets. Gracias por vuestras compliments à propos de ma belleza, y sé que je ne debo en parler ainsi, mais je rougissois en lisant votre lettre. Espero que je ne vous désappointeray point, et que cette correspondance ne finira pas ici.**

**Je vous envoie ci-joint la mesche de mes cheveux et un grand embrassement de ma part.**

**Vuestra prometida,**

**Maria Teresa d'Espagna****, infanta**


	22. Chapter 22

**Louvre, 1659**

**Querida fiancée,**

**Nous sommes très content d'apprendre que vous apprenez le français. Cela vous seroit très utile, quand vous serez reyne de France.**

**Votre mesche de cheveux nous a tellement ébloui que nous avons dû l'embrasser tout le temps, après ce baiser que vous m'aviez envoyé. Nous ne nous pouvons pas en quitter même un seul instant. C'est seulement le début pour tout ce que nous vous demanderons de vous.**

**Maintenant nous avons envie de voir votre portrait, juste un petit portrait, que nous le serrons toûjours contre notre cœur**

**Nous vous souhaitons bonne nuit et que vous pensiez quelquefois à votre fiancé.**

**Louis****, **

**roy de France**


	23. Chapter 23

**Louvre, 1659**

**Ma très chère mère,**

**Je ne puis plus ! J'ay déjà envoyé deux lettres à l'infante et j'en ay assez de la mentir. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimeray jamais. Et puis cette mesche de ses cheveux : est-ce que c'est si important qu'elle soit blonde ? Ma Marie étoit brunette et je l'adorois. Ma mère, délivrez-mot de cette torture ! Je ne veux point vivre avec cette étrangère, qui ne parle mesme pas bien le français ! Je luy ay demandé maintenant de m'envoyer son portrait. Je suppose qu'elle seroit belle comme Vénus. Je serois ridiculisé ! Mère, je vous déclare que je veux Marie, et personne d'autre !**

** Votre fils**

**Louis**


	24. Chapter 24

**Palais Royal, 1659**

**Mon très cher fils,**

**Excuse-moy pour ce retard, mais ton frère a eu un incident avec son amy, le comte de Guiche….Je les ay trouvés ensemble dans l'appartement de ton frère, tous deux habillés en costumes de femme ! C'est décidé - après ton mariage, je marieray Philippe à une princesse anglaise, je ne sais encore laquelle, mais cela doit estre vite, car après cet événement…Pour l'infante, laisse-moy faire. Je l'enseigneray le français. Sçache bien que moy-mesme, je ne parlois point un mot de cette langue. C'est toûjours comme ça au commencement. Tu dois te calmer. Marie est mariée !et tu es un roy ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie. La paix du royaume dépend de cette alliance ! La France et l' Espagne ne devront jamais plus lever les armer l'une contre l'autre. Tu dois arracher cette femme de ton cœur, mon fils. Moy aussi, j'étois mariée à ton père et qu'est-ce qui nous a manqué?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour le portrait, il ya à la cour d'Espagne des artistes admirables, qui saurons la peindre fidèlement. Eh, mon fils, la reine n'a pas besoin de beauté mais de sagesse et de bonté.**

** Adieu mon fils,**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	25. Chapter 25

**Palais Royal, 1659**

**Philippe,**

**Honte à vous !**

**Quel scandale vous avez fait ! Dites-moy, qu'est-ce qui est suivant ? Vous trouver avec vos deux mignons, le comte de Guiche et le duc de Lorraine !?**

**Ah, non ! Je ne le permettray point ! Vous n'avez pas peur de Dieu, Philippe ? Prenez garde, mon fils ! Mon courroux peut-estre n'est pas si durable comme celuy de Notre Seigneur mais il donne des effets désirables.**

**Soyez prest pour vous marier et régler vos habitudes et vos façons. Je m'attends à votre pleine coopération sinon vous ne saurez ce qui vous a retrouvé !**

**Pourquoy ne faites-vous pas comme votre frère ? Il m'écoute toûjours et je ne luy en voulois jamais.**

**Ah, Philippe !ce M. Mancini vous a corrompu.**

** Adieu mon fils,**

** Sçachez bien que je guette chaque pas que vous faites.**

** Votre mère**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tuileries, 1659**

**Ah !ma mère ! Non, je vous en prie ! Pas cela !**

**Mes amys ne supporteront pas cela, et moy non plus.**

**Je n'ay pas besoin d'une femme. Mon frère, j'avoue, il en a besoin à cause d'un héritier, mais moy, je ne suis point le roy et je ne m'occupe pas de politique.**

**Je sais que je me suis permis un plus de liberté mais ce n'est pas seulement ma faute. Vous m'avez toûjours négligé, ma mère, vous et le cardinal. Votre préféré étoit toûjours Louis ! Louis le Dieudonné, Louis le plus intelligent, le plus beau !**

**J'en ay assez ! Moy aussy, j'ay besoin d'attention, de tendresse.**

**Je ne suis plus un enfant, ma mère. Je suis grandi et j'ay mes besoins.**

** Votre fils**

**Philippe**

** Duc d'Anjou**


	27. Chapter 27

**El Escorial, 1659**

**Très querido fiancé,**

**Yo soy très heureuse que la mesche de mes cheveux vous ait plu. Monsieur Velascez aura fini mon portrait dans quelques jours et alors vous pouvez admirer ma beauté tout le temps. Oh !comme ces dernières nuits sont terribles. Je voudrois tant vous voir en personne, vous admirer, vous saluer. Mon cœur ne peut plus.**

**Adios mon cher prometido**

**Maria -Teresa d'Espagna, ****infanta**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tuileries, 1659**

**Ma chère mère,**

**J'ay receu le portrait ce matin. Il est affreux. C'est une montagne ! Avec tous ces paniers, décorations elle ressemble à un sapin ! Non, non ! Jamais ! Ces lèvres sons si grosses qu'elles me rappellent la gueule de notre chien Frou-frou. Non, je ne peux pas ! Comment pourrois-je toucher cette horreur de ma future épouse, coucher avec elle, si elle a l'air comme ça !**

**Aidez-moy ma mère. Le jour de notre mariage approche et on doit l'attendre à la frontière. Que ce m'est pénible.**

**Je pensois de ce que vous m'aviez dit et j'accepte. Je cède seulement pour le bien de mon royaume. Que Dieu me vienne en aide ce jour-là !**

**Louis**


	29. Chapter 29

**Saint-Cloud, 1659**

**Bravo mon fils ! C'est le comportement digne de ton rang. Le roy doit supporter tous les inconvenances. L'amour est pour les débiles et tu ne l'es point ! Tiens-toy mon fils. D'ailleurs, elle ne seroit pas peut-estre si laide comme tu le pense. On ne sait jamais.**

**Mon frère dit qu'on pourroit aller à l'ile des Faisans dès qu'on soit prest. Calme-toy mon fils, et sois gentil avec elle. Elle est encore jeune et naïve.**

**Philippe boude à propos du mariage, mais je luy ay dit que cette affaire est fini. Le cardinal ne vouloit plus entendre un mot sur cela. Alors il s'est résigné.**

** A bientost mon fils**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	30. Chapter 30

** Palais Royal, 1659**

**Mon cher Philippe,**

**J'ay escrit dans la lettre tout ce que tu m'avois recommandé mais le résultat fut pire que j'imaginois. Ma mère m'a giflé deux fois ****pour que je réfléchisse sur ma mauvaise conduite.**

**Aïe mon chéri, j'ay peur pour nous. Ils sont tous bien décidés, ma mère et le cardinal. Elle veut m'épouser à une princesse anglaise. Quelle horreur ! Une protestante !je pensois que je pourrois convaincre mon frère de me sauver de ce mariage. J'espère que j'y réussiray.**

** Adieu**

**P.-S.**** Attends-moy ce soir dans la chambre bleue, derrière la tapisserie comme d'habitude.**

** Ton ****Philippe**


	31. Chapter 31

**L'Ile des faisans, 1660**

**Ma mère, je l'ay vue, ma fiancée ! Oh !qu'elle est belle et modeste ! Comment elle me regarde ! Oh, j'en suis éperdument amoureux. Je veux que la cérémonie soit le plus tost possible : Je, je…Vous savez, ma mère, de quoy je vous parle. Et je n'ay pas envie d'estre le spectacle pour les courtisans. Je veux que cette nuit soit la mienne.**

**Louis**


	32. Chapter 32

**Saint-Jean-de Luz, 1660**

**Tout sera prest mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous serez bien suis très content de t'entendre parler comme cela. Tout sera bien, fais-moy confiance.**

**Ta mère,**

**Anne d'Autryche **


	33. Chapter 33

**Saint-Jean-de-Luz, 1660**

**Ah, ma mère !**

**Que je suis heureux ! Marie est magnifique : Merci ma mère pour cette nuit. Peu m'importe qu'elle parle peu le français. Oh, je l'aime, ma mère chérie !**

**Louis**


	34. Chapter 34

**Toulouse, 1660**

**Ma chère épouse,**

**Mon adorable femme ! Où est-ce que tu es allée? N'est-ce pas qu'on s'est mis d'accord que nous serions toûjours ensemble. Viens, ma chérie, my muy cara y amada esposa ! J'ay envie de toy ! Tu sais, on n'a que quelques jours avant l'arrivée à Paris, et nous devons les profiter. Viens ma petite biche, je languis de toy !**

** Ton ****Louis**


	35. Chapter 35

**Saint-Cloud, 1660**

**Ah !mon cher Monsieur,**

**Qu'entends-je !?Vous vous mariez bientost? Et vous me le cachez !**

**Vous m'avez promis qu'ils ne vous pourront jamais contraindre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous allez épouser votre cousine protestante, la princesse Henriette-marie d'Angleterre et vous ne dites rien. Vous estes heureux. Vous allez donc me quitter. Dite-moy, seriez-vous capable de coucher avec elle, de la baiser comme vous l'avez fait avec moy!?Vous signifiera-t-elle autant que moy? Vous comprendra-t-elle? Vous caressera-t-elle comme je l'ay fait?**

**Non ! Elle ne pourra jamais me remplacer.**

**Je m'en vais maintenant. Je rentre chez moy, en Lorraine, pour vous laisser libre avec la nouvelle cousine anglaise !**

** Adieu chéri**

**Philippe **

**Chevalier de Lorraine**


	36. Chapter 36

**Saint-Cloud, 1660**

**Non, mon ange !**

**Tu ne partiras point. Tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu es le seul, l'unique. C'est toy que j'aime. Elle ne compte rien pour moy. Tu seras toûjours auprès de moy, mesme dans l'intimité avec elle, si tu le veux !**

**Le mariage aura lieu la semaine prochaine dans la chapelle du Louvre. Tous mes amys seront là. Toy et Gramont me donnerez la force nécessaire.**

**Allez, reviens, je t'en prie mon Apollon.**

** Ton ****Philippe**


	37. Chapter 37

** Louvre, 1661**

**Mon fils,**

**L'heure est venue et toute la cour, ta famille espère que tu accompliras tes devoirs d'époux royalement et que tu ne nous feras pas rougir de honte.**

**J'espère que je fus claire !?Allez ! Courage mon fils ! Louis aussy, il n'a pas désiré sa femme, mais après il est devenu follement amoureux d'elle.**

** Ta mère**

**Anne d'Autryche **


	38. Chapter 38

**Louvre, 1661**

**Mon fils,**

**La nuit de noces de votre frère s'est passée bien, mais il eut quand mesme des embarras.**

**D'abord Philippe s'obstinoit à s'approcher de la princesse. Alors elle commença à le piquer et taquiner et cela luy plaisoit. Il se mit à la chatouiller et ils étoient disposés. Mais malheureusement il se prit pour une fille et la regarda comme un garçon. La princesse s'intimida. Elle se trouva dans une position….fort embarrassante, vous m'entendez Louis. Néanmoins la chose se passa bien, mesme si on entendit un cri après une heure et demie ! Grace à Dieu ! Tout est terminé.**

** Adieu mon fils**

** Et remets mes salutations à ma chère belle-fille**

** Ta mère**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	39. Chapter 39

**Palais Royal, 1661**

**Chère Louise,**

**Je suis très malheureuse. Philippe m'est odieux, je ne puis le supporter. En plus ces favoris ! Imagine-toy, l'autre nuit j'ay eu la sensation qu'il viendroit dans ma chambre. J'attendois et attendois, mais il n'arrivoit point. Alors je me renseignay chez son valet qui me dit : « Son Altesse se dirigeoit vers vos appartements quand le chevalier de Lorraine l'effleura avec sa main et luy chuchota ceci, que j'ay à peine entendu : »ton léopard t'attend chez soy avec la corde »et tout cela en tirant sa langue comme un serpent. Son Altesse s'arresta, se donna le temps pour réfléchir, puis se tourna vers appartements du chevalier et y disparut. »Comme je pleurois !**

**Mais maintenant j'ay décidé de ne plus pleurer. Je vais m'amuser à la cour, et toy, comme ma dame d'honneur, tu viendras avec moy. Nous allons oublier tout. Le roy montre un certain goust pour moy, je dois le profiter. J'ay encore beaucoup de choses à te dire, mais c'est mieux en personne.**

** Adieu**

**Henriette d'Angleterre**

** Duchesse d'Orléans**


	40. Chapter 40

** Saint-Germain, 1661**

**Que je sçache, Votre Majesté m'a donné la permission de vous escrire, ainsi je me suis donnée un peu plus de liberté, et je vous escris.**

**Ah! Votre majesté me trouve imprudente, puisque je luy escris tant de bestises en mesme jour, mais je ne puis plus supporter ma solitude et la privation de votre présence! Pourquoy n'estes-vous point icy? **

**C'est cruel de votre part, me laisser seule dans ce chasteau, n'ayant que les oiseaux pour me faire compagnie. Mais je suppose que Votre Majesté a déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui puit vous amuser. **

**Non ? Je me trompe? Je l'espère ! Hélas mon seigneur ! Tant de cruauté de votre part ! Je fane icy et vous, cela ne vous regarde guère. Que je suis malheureuse ! Si mon noble père, le grand Charles **_**IV**_ **d'Espagne ne m'avait point donné à vous, je n'aurois pas été si désespérée !**

**Six mois ont passé, et votre lit chauffe déjà une autre ! Comment vous avez pû déjà oublier le serment au jour de notre mariage. Votre cœur glacé a oublié les moments heureux que nous avons passés ensemble, les jours où Votre Majesté ne pouvoit un seul instant sans moy ! Que j'étois heureuse en ce temps-là !**

**Et maintenant je dois attendre le moment où vous repousseriez vos maistresses pour que je regagne ma place dans votre lit et dans votre cœur.**

**Si vous avez encore une miette de compassion pour ma douleur et mon infortune, soyez miséricordieux et permettez -moy de vous accompagner en publique, si vous ne voulez point que nous partagions plus le mesme lit.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir permis d'avoir votre noble mère pour ma compagne dans cette prison.**

** Votre femme tout à fait dévouée**

**Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne**

** Reyne de France**


	41. Chapter 41

** Versailles, 1661**

**Madame,**

**En recevant votre lettre nous avons été bien étonnés, car nous avons pensé que vous seriez plus raisonnable. Maintenant nous voyons que nous étions en tort.**

**Madame, ce n'est pas digne de votre rang et de votre beauté de vous plaindre. Vous estes une reyne et vous devez vous comporter ainsi. Je suis las de votre histoire de culpabilité et d'injustice, car nous ne voulons point nous changer.**

**Voilà, c'est ma dernière parole !**

**A ce qui concerne votre apparition avec nous en publique, nous allons y réfléchir, mais séchez ces larmes madame, sinon je viendray moy-mesme les sécher !**

**Allons madame ! De la paix ! Avouez alors que sinon l'amour de votre roy, vous avez son appréciation et tendre respect. Que voulez-vous encore?! Un amant tout à fait dévoué à vous corps et âme?! Madame, ce sont des contes pour les enfants ! Nous sommes deux adultes et tous les deux savons comment ce monde fonctionne. Réveillez-vous !**

**A propos de notre mère, elle sera retournée au Louvre, ayant d'autres choses à faire.**

**Reposez-vous madame, et ne songez plus à ces temps qui ont déjà passé.**

**Votre mary et roy**

**Louis**


	42. Chapter 42

** Palais Royal, 1661**

**Ah, l'ingrate !**

**Tu ne sais pas encore qui tu as défié !**

**Je t'avois demandé de m'aider, de cacher ma liaison avec le roy et tu l'as séduit sans pitié. Il te faloit quelques jours pour accomplir ce que j'ay bâti par des mois. Malheureuse que tu sois ! Prends garde à toy, Louise ! Aussy comme je t'ay élevé, je puis te faire descendre je vais t'écraser et tu n'arriveras mesme pas de dire **pater noster**.**

** Henriette d'Angleterre**

** Duchesse d'Orléans**


	43. Chapter 43

**Versailles, 1661**

**Votre Altesse ne puit rien contre moy. Je suis sous la protection du roy qui m'a fait reyne de la cour et de son cœur. Mourez de dépit, peu m'importe !**

**Comme vous avez vu, je suis enceinte ! Oui, enceinte par la main du roy ! Ah ! Comme son toucher est magique !**

**Cette lettre est escrit juste pour vous annoncer que je quitte mon service auprès de vous. Je n'ay plus besoin de vous, c'est vous qui aurez besoin de moy !**

**Vous ne me faites point peur madame.**

** Votre ex-demoiselle d'honneur et amye d'autrefois**

** Louise de la Valière**


	44. Chapter 44

**Saint-Germain, 1661**

**Monsieur mon époux et roy,**

**Puisque vous voulez me rendre désespérée et malheureuse, n'escrivez plus à cette adresse.**

**En me privant de ma seule amye dans cet enfer, vous avez pris la seule lueur qui aluminoit ma vie misérable. Laissez -moy rester toujours dans les ténèbres de ma solitude et de votre indifférence. Peut -estre ma vie s'éteindra et alors vous pourrez épouser celle de votre préférence !**

**Ne vous- culpabilisez-vous ! Notre Seigneur sera bien miséricordieux de vous délivrer de ce péché, car mesme si vous ne m'aimerez plus jamais, je puis encore trouver quelques gouttes de bonté dans votre cœur.**

** Votre femme désolée de vous déranger,**

**Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne**


	45. Chapter 45

** Versailles, 1661 **

**Madame mon épouse,**

**Je vous en prie, ne faites rien de stupide !**

**Mesme si vous me croyez insensible, ne faites pas cela ! Je vous implore ! Vous ne vous tuerez point .Je ne vous permettray pas !**

**Ma mère sera arrivée chez vous, mon épouse, avant 10 heures. J 'espère que vous ne commettrez aucune bestise.**

**Ah ! Madame, vous me désespérez !**

** Votre mary et roy,**

**Louis**


	46. Chapter 46

** Saint-Germain, 1661**

**Monsieur mon époux,**

**Juste au moment que j 'ay reçu votre lettre, j'ay failli de m'envoler aux cieux.**

**Elle est arrivée en moment juste ! Mais maintenant rien ne pourra me consoler si vous n'êtes pas à mon costé.**

**Je mourray si je ne vous voye pas pour la dernière fois !**

**S''il vous plaist ! Ayez pitié de moy !**

** Votre épouse,**

**Marie-Thérèse **


	47. Chapter 47

**Versailles**

**Madame,**

**Je cours ! Je seray rapide comme la foudre, ayez confiance en moy.**

**Je quitte Versailles en ce moment et je cours auprès de vous !**

**Ah !ma femme adorée ! Pardonnez -moy ! Pitié !**

**Attendez un peu plus !**

** Votre mary**

**Louis**


	48. Chapter 48

**Saint-Germain, 1661**

**Madame ma mère,**

**Vous savez dans quelle hâte j'ay quitté la cour. Marie m'a bien épouvanté avec ses lettres.**

**Je vous en prie, dites à Colbert que je rentreray dans deux jours.**

**Que le 'procès Fouquet ' se continue et que tout le monde se comporte normalement.**

**Je ne veux aucun désordre !**

**Demain je feray envoyer les malles de la reyne dans son appartement et que tout soit prêt pour sa réception.**

** Votre fils dévoué**

**Louis**


	49. Chapter 49

**Versailles, 1661**

**Monsieur mon fils,**

**Je suis très contente d'entendre cette heureuse nouvelle. La reyne et vous ensemble enfin !**

**J'ay fait tout selon vos ordres, mon fils, mais tu dois savoir que la mademoiselle Louise de la Valière a fait un scandale en entendant que tu es resté à Saint-Germain davantage.**

**Je t'en prie, mon fils, chassez-la de la cour.**

**Vous et ma belle-fille devez rester seuls et faire un héritier à la couronne, et celle-ci puit seulement vous en empêcher.**

**Je vous écriray davantage, quand j'auray du temps.**

** Votre mère,**

**Anne d'Autryche**


	50. Chapter 50

**Saint-Germain, 1661**

**Madame ma belle-mère,**

**Je n'ai osé de vous éscrire que maintenant, deux jours après l'arrivée de Louis, car auparavant il n'y avait point de temps.**

**Mon Dieu! Je rougis en vous écrivant cela. C'étoient les plus beaux jours de ma vie. Louis ne me quittoit point : ny le jour ny la nuit. Je suis très heureuse. Il étoit si attentif et charmant. Je me sentois estre Astrée, simple mais aimée. Dios mio ! C'étoit un autre homme. Il m'a mesme écrit un poème. Ah !je vis aux cieux d'amour. Je prie Dieu que cela ne finisse jamais.**

**Demain nous rentrons à Versailles.**

**(J'espère que celle-là n'y sera plus.)**

** Votre heureuse fille,**

**Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne**


End file.
